The Veterans Administration in 1963 initiated an interdisciplinary and longitudinal investigation of the normal aging process. Participants consisted of 2,400 men with stable living and work conditions in the Boston, Mass. area. From this panel, 1221 self-selected subjects between the ages of 25 and 75 volunteered for the Dental Longitudinal Study in 1968. These persons have received a complete dental examination every three years since 1968. The triennial examinations include a radiographic survey and a comprehensive clinical examination documenting dental caries, periodontal status, missing teeth, and oral hygiene. This project is supplementing these clinical data with detailed utilization data from the dental offices attended by the panel members over the past ten years. The data collection is about one third complete. Once these data are collected they will be integrated with the clinical data. The full dataset will be used to analyze the relation between oral health measures, treatment need as derived from those measures and the utilization of specific dental services. Field work will be complete and analysis will begin in early 1991.